


Deck The Halls

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bingo writing, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Romance, Wyatt is a bah humbug, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Lucy and Flynn come back drunk and a little high from a Christmas Mission. Very short fic for Bingo.





	Deck The Halls

The hatch to the lifeboat opened and Jiya took a step back as she was blasted with loud singing and the strong aroma of drunk people. There was one thing about Lifeboat, it liked to marinate the smells for such short jumps.

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly!” Lucy and Flynn sang loudly and obnoxiously.

“Shut up!” Wyatt shouted over Flynn and Lucy singing ‘Fa la la la la, la la la la’.

“Don’t be such a Grinch.” Lucy said before she rejoined Flynn who hadn’t stopped singing the song.

"'Tis the season to be jolly!"

“What is going on?” Jiya asked as Wyatt stormed out of the lifeboat while Lucy and Flynn practically poured themselves out of the lifeboat they so inebriated. They slunk down the stairs much like baby orangutans while Rufus came out of the lifeboat last with a bemused expression.

“It was Christmas in the snow!” Lucy slurred happily as she made to the ground without face planting.

“Yeah, you travelled to Christmas Day.” Jiya reminded her. Lucy smiled dreamly.

“It was magical. Paris, the music and the lights.” Lucy said before she grabbed Flynn's hand and started singing with him as she had him twirl her like they were on the dance floor not the landing bay area.

 “SHUT UP!” Wyatt shouted at the couple but they didn’t stop singing.

“Don we now our gay apparel. Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la!” The couple sang happily, Lucy flipped Wyatt the bird as Flynn escorted her into the kitchen as they went in search of drunk snacks.

“I give up.” Wyatt said with a sigh. “They got into the absinthe with Picasso and other ‘artistic’ types for information gathering. Like Artists know anything beyond slapping paint on a wall.” He drawled acerbically had he had a low opinion of the profession.

“Rittenhouse?” Denise asked him as she wasn’t going to try and educate the man on the importance of art and the ‘artistic’ types

“They lost the fight and scurried back under their rock. Can I go now? I’ve been listening to their banshee cries for over an hour and have a headache.” He asked them as he jutted a thumb at Flynn and Lucy.

“Sure.” Denise said, Wyatt scrubbed snow out of his hair and walked off in the direction of his room. Lucy and Flynn kept singing until they switched to ‘White Christmas’. The couple hummed the tune as they waltzed looking like they were in their own little romantic bubble.  They smiled at one another, clearly so in love with one another.

Denise watched on as she didn’t feel like spoiling the mood for them as happiness was a fleeting emotion in their lives. It was good to grab onto it when one could and enjoy it.

She turned to Jiya who was also watching the couple with a soft smile on her lips. “I’m going home. We’ll do a debrief tomorrow when they have sobered up.” Denise told her, Jiya looked up at her and nodded before she turned her attention back to the couple.

They were lost in their own world, Flynn dipped Lucy in his arms and brought her back up before they broke apart, laughing as they moved back into the kitchen to get some food.

But Jiya knew it was just the beginning as these were some of the visions of their future she’d seen. It was relief to finally have good things come true and know happiness would be found even in what felt like the bleakest of times.

 


End file.
